This invention relates generally to a device used in indicating the horizontal and longitudinal level attitude of a recreation vehicle; remote from said vehicle.
Heretofore the inclination of the horizontal and longitudinal axes of a recreation vehicle was determined by the use of a carpenters type bubble level. The ability to determine said level attitude remote from the recreation vehicle has been recognized and desired for some time. The past method is time consuming and even dangerous. Usually two people must perform the leveling task, the driver of the tow vehicle and another person. Communications between the driver and the second person are usually not good, due to the distance between the back of the recreation vehicle and the driver. Accidents occur causing injury to humans and damage to property.